9 Months
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Over the course of 9 months. Nick/Katie Number 21 in Something Beautiful Series. Rating for swearing.
1. First Trimester

A?N: I haven't really done any pregnancy ones with Katie and Nick so I'm cramming it into this one so everyone is up to speed with how far along she is. Italics are flashbacks, normal text normal time. I don't own anything.  
Reviews always welcome.

--

_She flushed the toliet for the third time that day and it wasn't because she had to use it, more like the morning sickness was at full force and hit her periodically during the day. Reading up on pregnancy gave her little hope when she would be hitting the second trimester next week, meaning the frequent trips to the bathroom would be for peeing and not puking her guts out everytime she looked at the wrong food. She pulled her shirt up and turned sideways and looked in the mirror if she looked hard enough she could see just a little protusion but not big enough to know she was actually pregnant people may think she was chunker around the middle. _

_Everytime she hugged the porcelin she wanted to wring Nick's neck because he was the reason she was enduring the gut wrenching dry heaves and actual vomit that tasted disgusting coming up._

"_Here's the saltine crackers you wanted" Nick was standing on the other side of the door when she opened it looking pale._  
_"Thank you"_ _she stook the crackers and the glass of water and laid flat on her back on the bed hoping the nausicous feeling would go away for the time being so she could actually get some work done she'd been putting off for the last few days because of it. _

Katie wrote down in her baby book what the first few weeks felt like and how the morning sickness felt like it was never going to end. Taking a brief pause in her writing to place a hand on her stomach when the baby kicked she moved on and finished what the first trimester had been like for her.

"_Nick come here!" she yelled from the bathroom, Nick who'd been watching a basketball game nearly collided with the wall as he ran thinking something was wrong. _

"_What?" he bent down trying to catch his breath he was getting too old for this jogging the short distance_

"_I have a bump look" she lifted up her shirt and turned sideways, he looked at her once flat stomach and noticed a bump sticking out the size of his hand width. He kissed her, placed a hand on her stomach and hugged her close._

Katie was just about to continue when loud hammering and sawing started almost making her mess up what she was about to write. Since they started the renovations on the house it had been like this non-stop and Nick had opted to sleep at the old house for some peace and quiet. Katie who had decided to take on no more new clients considering her state had her days free to be there and watch the progress.

It was still an amazement to her how they found this place sure it had been a little out of there budget but with her having a ten thousand dollar retainer fee they could over their set price. And to why she didnt like a few certain things and insisted on changing them before moving in.

Glancing at the clock and noticing it was almost lunch time she figured the men would be breaking for lunch anytime now and it would be a great opportunity go and make some lunch herself. Closing her baby book she inserted it carefully into her tote purse and proceeded out the door.

"How's the house coming along?" Nick asked her as she walked through the front door twenty minutes later, it was a surprise for him to be up this early but today they had a doctors appointment right after lunch and he insisted on going.

"It's going to be the house of my dreams" she said with a smile from ear to ear.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I wanted to keep the trimesters separate from each other. Although I did step into the second trimester a bit it was early in the beginning of the trimester with the second flashback.


	2. Second Trimester

A/N: If your confused as to why Greg is in this one when he's supposed to be with Sara keep in mind that this was mere days before he left. Still don't own anything.

--

"Everything's looking good Mr. and Mrs. Stokes you can get dressed and head on home see you at our next appointment" her doctor told her as Nick help her sit up so she could wipe the jelly off her belly and they could leave this very busy place.

_Having a night off both Nick and Katie lay in bed watching the nightly news. Katie lay flat on her back, her hand resting on her belly something that had just popped up a week ago and she found her hand on her belly more often then not. Nick was eating the last of his ice cream that he'd just had to rush out and get because the craving couldn't wait until morning. The news had just gone to commerical when she saw her hand move up and back down again that wasn't caused by her breathing. Seconds later she felt it again. Waiting until he put he bowl down she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where the last flutter came from and seconds later Nick was beaming as he felt another tiny little kick. _

"_We're going to be parents!" Nick said happily_

"_You're just realizing that?" Katie asked looking at him a little worried_

"_No but it's just dawned on me that it's a real human being in there and not just saying there is"_

"_You amaze me"_

"I'll see you later tonight" Katie smiled at Nick her lips around her straw that one the way home made him stop and grab her a peach slurpie from the 7-11 a few blocks from the house.

"Wanna go out for supper?" Nick asked her as he pulled into the driveway of the house they would be leaving in a short time.

"Sure" she climbed more like slid out of his truck and walked to her car when Nick didn't follow she crossed her arms.

"Nicohlas" she only called him that when she wanted something or he was in deep shit. He stopped mid-way to the house and turned around.

"Sorry" he kissed her chastely and she looked annoyed

"That's the best you got for your wife who is carrying _your _child and looks like a whale?" oh crap the hormones next she would be crying. He cupped her cheeks and swooped in for the kiss.

"_Are we ready to find out the sex?" the doctor asked both parents who looked at each other, it had never really been discussed. _

"_I do" Katie piped up_

"_I don't" Nick replied_

"_Well then you can just leave for a few minutes while I find out" Katie said matter of factly and smiled. The doctor looked at the two where she watched the husband nod and leave._

"_I have him whipped don't I?" Katie asked the doctor who looked at the screen moving the ultrasound ball to where she could see the sex._

"_He does seem to love you" her doctor replied, pausing for a few seconds hit a few buttons and the picture froze._

"_Congradulations you have a healthy baby girl" _

Katie walked into the new house at half past two catching the attention of the general contractor they hired who walked over smiling.

"We've finished the bathrooms and are halfway done with the kitchen, shouldn't be any longer than a week."

"That's fantastic can I see the bathrooms?"

"Absolutely" he ushered her in the direction of the bathroom on the main floor.

--

"I take it you have updated pictures?" Catherine asked Nick as the two were walking towards a conference room where they'd been working on a case for the last few nights.

"Of course" he produced a new black and white picture showed what was becoming more life like every picture they got.

"Where is it?" both heads turned to see Greg coming in walking over and taking the picture from Catherines hand and studying it.

"It looks more like me every day sorry man" Greg said handing back the picture grinning like a school kid " I mean who knew one time and bam, she's pregnant with my kid!" Greg went on knowing Nick was getting mad with the teasing.

"Greg" Catherine said knowing full well that Nick would actually hit Greg if he continued with this little game they played. It had come close last time and Greg would have been supporting a black eye if she hadn't walked in on them the last time.

"You know I'm just playing Katie would never" Nick nodded knowing the same.


	3. Third Trimester

_A/N: Got the second flashback from Knocked Up with my own little twist of course. _

_--_

"_Ow!" Katie's hand went to her ribcase while she was eating breakfast some weeks later after their last ultrasound and she found out the sex of the baby._

"_Everything okay?" _

"_This little one had decided to start kicking my ribcage" she rubbed it where her little girl had kicked and proceeded to do it again._

"_Not funny little one your hurting mommy" she rubbed small circles trying to calm down her daughter_

_Nick watched on, something she noticed he did a lot just simply watched her from time to time. Maybe he was completely interested in the changes she was going through but he had sisters who'd been pregnant surely he seen them change. _

"_OW!" this time lower and she felt her whole stomach clench, no she wasn't in labour she was sure of that but it didn't mean she liked these Braxton-Hicks any better._

"_Kick again?" Nick still didnt want to know the sex of the baby and she was careful in what she said when she just wanted to say no 'she's stopped but false labour has started' but she bit her tongue_

"_No Braxton-Hicks" she rubbed her entire belly right in one big circle "I think I'm gonna go lay back down" she said standing if she had proper support she could get up herself and waddled out of the room. She stopped in the hallway._

"_Am I waddling?" she hollered_

_Nick held back a laugh_

"_No I didn't notice anything" he shovelled some breakfast into his mouth before he laughed. She was in fact waddling but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He glanced up when she saw her standing with her hands on her hips._

"_Nicholas Ross Stokes you will tell me this instant if I am waddling or not!" her face meant business and if he said the wrong thing he'd been in the doghouse._

"_I wasn't paying attention to the way you walk" he said truthfully finishing his coffee and coming to stand in front of her. "I was admiring your lovely backside" he slipped a hand around her and squeeze her butt._

"_Your lying" she said her serious face gone and a smirk in its place_

"_No I was wasn't" he pulled her closer kissing her slowly "I was thinking how good it felt to squeeze your ass it brings everything closer" he proved his point by squeezing both her cheeks in his hands causing her to come closer._

"Nick finish what you're doing and come here" Katie waited by the door for Nick to finish packing the dishes in the kitchen.

"What's so urgent?"

"It's finished"

"The house?"

"They just finished cleaning it, Nick it's absolutely amazing we have to go see it right now" she pulled him out the door and to her car.

"_Nick" came out airy as he continued to kiss her neck in the place he knew she liked_

"_Mmhmm" he licked a spot and her eyes fell shut_

"_I have a somewhat weird request" he'd moved on to her collarbone _

"_What if it's a craving then you're going to have to wait I'm a little busy" his breath tingled her wet skin_

"_No no nothing like that" she moaned when he hit the right spot and grabbed his hair tugging on it a little "I need you to fuck me hard" he stopped his movements_

"_What did you just say?" she brought his face to meet hers_

"_Fuck me hard" he swore he got harder hearing those words coming from her mouth but he couldn't fullfil her request._

"_What about the baby?"_

"_It's fine your long hard dick doesn't even come close to touching it please Nick I just need you too" she kissed him hard showing him that it she wasn't fragile she wouldn't break if he touched her rough._

"Close your eyes" Katie pleaded

"Why do I need to shut my eyes?"

"Because I worked hard on this and I want it to be a surprise, Nicky close your eyes" when she said Nicky he knew she would win and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you" she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and lead him up the front steps towards the house.

She got him inside and let go of his hand, walking away from him towards their new living room where she spent most of her days during the renovations.

"Open your eyes" he opened them and couldn't believe what he saw, it was the most amazing, the most beautiful house he'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?" his mouth hung open "Come on I'll give you a tour"

--

"So what's in this room?" he asked he'd seen every inch of the place and fell in love with it and his wife more and more every second.

"Don't go in there that's th-" too late Nick opened the nursey that she had painted a lavender colour with darker shade flowers all ready to go.

"We're having a girl?" he asked surprised

"I tried to warn you"

"We're having a girl?" he echoed himself

"Yes Nick we're having a daughter" he hugged her and picked her up twirling her around the hallway as if she didn't weigh more than a feather.

"I'm going to have a girl!"


End file.
